Miraculous Ladybug: Taken part 3
by FanfictionLover3533
Summary: Part three of my other stories. Read other two first or it won't make sense. And please read the author's note at the end it had account news.


Last time on Miraculous Ladybug: Taken

" _Come to this address Chat Noir or else." And just like that the video ended. I had no choice Chat Noir had to go right? Or did Adrien? Or did both?_

Alya's P.O.V

That video I just watched was horrible. My best friend was tortured. Marinette didn't deserve this. I grabbed my phone, went on to my lady blog, and wrote, "Chat Noir please go. Marinette is my best friend and she never did anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. Please go and bring her home. Not just for my sake but, for her's and her parent's. I hit post. I cried what could be going through her head right now.

Marinette's P.O.V

Pain. That's all I could think. Hawkmoth left. I had never felt so alone in my life. I started to cry. But that's when I noticed something. The knife he used was so strong it cut through the chains part of them any way. I started yanking on them. In no time I was about to break the chains but, then I stopped. I couldn't break out now. What if he caught me. I had to wait for the right time.

Adrien's P.O.V

I had to look for clues. I transformed into Chat Noir and made my way over to Marinette's house. When I got there I knocked. Marinette's mother opened the door. Oh Chat Noir come in, come in. Hello ma'am I am here to look for clues on your missing daughter. Well her room is upstairs and the window that was broken is right here. She pointed to the window. Of course it wasn't hard to tell what window it was considering the fact it had cardboard covering it on the outside. Is it okay if I check her room? Of course. I walked up the stairs and went to her room. It was a mess. Her desk was knocked over and her pictures on the wall were now on the ground. I heard a small little gasp. I turned around and saw a little red flash hid under the bed. I walked over and saw a little red kawamii. Hey. That's when I knew Marinette was ladybug. Chat Noir i'm so glad you're here Marinette was not only captured she was taken by an akumalized boy. Don't worry i'm going to find her. I already had a plan for the address. I thought about the broken window. Hey i'm going to trust you and tell you who I am. I told the small ladybug like kawamii. Ok and my name is Tikki. Okay Tikki my identity is… I hesitated and looked around one more time. My real name is Adrien Egreste. Tikki gasped. Really? Yes now can you go over to my house and hide out. I will finish up here. Okay. Then Tikki flew out the window. I went downstairs and looked at the window. I looked at one shard of glass and realized there was something on it. Blood. I went outside and there was a trail of it leading down the road. I think I found my way to Marinette.I started to follow it. I came to a stop when there was a pool of blood. Then it kept going so I kept going.

-Time Skip-

I finally came to a stop at a building with a big window but, it was covered up so I couldn't see inside. I went through a door and continued on. That's when I heard screams I started to run. That's when I came into a room. Marinette was chained to the wall and Hawkmoth was right across from her with a knife. I ran up and dived onto him. Chat Noir help me! I pinned him against the wall and used a chain to chain his arm. As I walked away he slashed me and I got a very deep cut in my side. I ignored it though. I ran up to Marinette she looked a lot worse in person. She couldn't break the rest of her chains as I could see so I activated my Cataclysm power and, cut through her chains. I grabbed her hand and we ran to the police station but, before we left I pulled her aside. Chat Noir what is it? I need to tell you something. I know you're Ladybug. She froze. I went to investigate your home and found Tikki, so I just wanted to make it up to you. At that moment I transformed into my normal self. Adrien? Yes Marinette. I can't believe it. I know but- No I can't believe one of Alya's suspicions was right and told her it couldn't happen and there was no way. She laughed. I laughed to. Well we better get going. So we went as fast as we could to the police station. Half of the police went to Hawkmoth's layer. But he had already escaped. Everyone else took us to the hospital. I now realized how much I was hurt. Later on Marinette and I were told we could leave and I was told I could accompany Marinette going home.

Marinette's P.O.V

I was going home. I thought I would never get to see home ever again. We got in the back of a black car with tinted windows. It was probably the nicest place I had ever been. We pulled up to my house. My parents, Alya, and everyone from my class were there. The driver got out of the car and walked up to mine. He opened the door and slowly got out. No one could see me behind the driver. I took a deep breath and as soon as he moved away I stood there and stared at them, then as fast as I could I ran to my parents and Alya, and gave them a big hug. Everyone ran up to greet me. I looked over at Adrien. My parents and Alya followed my gaze. They then remembered that he saved me. (Remember he showed up as Adrien at the police station) my dad walked up to him and thanked him. When we got inside we sat down and talked. I decided to go to school the next day. I was so happy.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hoped you liked it. I about cried just writing The part where Marinette is reunited with her family. The reason there is one more chapter is because they still have to defeat Shadow. But the story will be finished next time. Hope you enjoyed. But I have to tell you guys something. When this story is over i'm going to ditch this account. But don't worry i'm going to make a new account called AutumnGreentheWriter. The reason for this is for this is because I am not a fan of this account so make sure to check out my new account after this story is done. Love you guys. :)**


End file.
